genderbend tenkai knights
by Brittnay Love
Summary: Female version of tenkai knights
1. Chapter 1

**Hey iI'll be using some input from mythical legend hope you like. I do not own tenkai knights if I did there would be more girls.**

(Brittnay's POV)

We were just in Tiffany's family diner grace was talking to her best friend courtney something about upgrading their powers or shopping I wouldn't know because I was thinking about my crush me. Now I know that sounds weird but its in another world his name is chookie he's the male version of me. showed us them he's sorta tall has dirty blonde hair beautiful eyes and his outfit is a blue yellow shirt with medal on the shoulders blue jeans and sneakers. "Brittany why are you drooling" tiffiney asked. "I was thinking about him" I said. "Brittany you need to stop thinking about him" courtney said. "Well guess what armpit I can't dumbo he's handsome sporty and me I love him" I shouted before seeing other people look at me like I was some phsco. I ran out the door as fast as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

(Tiffiney's pov)

"Uh what's wrong with her toxsacica" my bother max asked. "Well she has this crush on a boy and uts been driving her crazy" i said while still looking out the door waiting to see if she'll come back for her purse it has her extra clothes. "Hey Tiffiney should we go get her she left her bike here" grace asked. "First we should change she has some clothes in her bag for us and i dont thank she likes what we're wearing" courtney said. I remerber how she tried to get us to change by draging us every where. "Fine but then we get Gwen and Ben" I said. "Why what could they do" courtney asked. "Help if she attacks us" grace said.

(Brittnay's POV)

"Uh why did I go and say that now I'm like a complete idiot" I said. "You aren't a complete idiot" i heard a boy say. "Hello Benny" i said. "I told you to not call me that you called me that will we were dating and you call me that now what's wrongwith you" he said. "Who me or girls in general" I said. "You" he shouted. "I'm in love" I said. "Brittany Brittany we broke up for a reason" he said. "Not with you but cookie" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ben's POV)

I was confused at what Brittany just said. "Did you just call chookie cookie" I asked confused. "Oh I guess I did sorry Benny" she said then I heard another voice. "Brittany Benny wants to see all of us" Gwen said. "Okay be there in a sec" we both said before getting up and following Gwen.

(Normal POV)

All the tenkai knights were at 's shop. "Something is happening on quarton the guardians are dead two of you will have to become the new guardians" said. "Aren't there four guardians" Brittany said. "Yes but" she was cut off by a explosion. What they saw shocked them all.

**Cliff hanger duhn duhn duhn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for not updating for awhile but anyways there going to be catch up on chapter 5 oh and that chapter is going to be a battle of the bands but its not important so you can skip and I'm creating a tenkai knights truth or dare thing pm or review truth or dares if I like one I'll give you credit and put up in the story but here's chapter 4**

(normal POV)

"Ms white why is there more us wearing black don't I know purple is the new black" Brittany said. "Brittany they are evil us" grace said. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh they better not mess up my hair" Brittany said. "Grace come over here and bring that core shootie thing" Brittany said. "OK" grace said. "Hey emos i bet you cant fuse" brittnay said. "Hmp" dark grace said. As the dark them fused brittnay saw dark her with a bucket of fried chicken her favorite. "Noooooooooo fried chicken" brittnay said. After they fused the chicken was gone Brittany eyes were filled with hatred and sadness. "Shoot them" Brittany said. As grace shot it them Brittany felt something a new presence. The evil them dissaperd but then there was the boy them and girl ben. " omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg I can't believe its him" Brittany said. " ahh toxsa are you okay my love" cookie said. Everyone heard crying and they found the source it was Brittany "hah hah how could they cancel fashion week" Brittany said. "Brittany the boy you like is dating someone and your crying about fashion week" Tiffany said. "Yes because now for cookie I can be a yaoi fan yeah" Brittany said while hear hair was now in tow ponytails and was wearing a pink light blue and yellow dress. "OK this place is freaky and does that girl have mental issues" Ceylon said. "Hey no one talks about my mental issues but me and my therpasist" Brittany said. "OK were is the mute button for her" toxsa said. "Oh I'm about to mute you in my next fan fiction" Brittany said. "OK this is Brittany I'm grace that's Gwen Ben courtiny and tiffanay" grace said. "Oh and sometimes Brittany talks to this person she calls author" grace said. Everyone looked at Brittany talking to no one. " I know why did you put dark us here or them and why did you cancel fashion week" Brittany said. "Well why were here we should talk" guren said.

**OK hope you like bye. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurthor note sorry if you thought this was a chapter but its not I've seen how long its been since I've updated due to personal issuses but I'm updating 2 chapters tonight since I can't sleep maybe more oh and rember the next chapter is going to be like a musical u can skip that chapter cuz Wats happening with the boys and beni happens after that chapter but here we go hope you like the next chapter and none of the songs belong to me unless I add my own by. You know what here's a bunch of the things your going to read in the next chapter.**

**"Grace your joking you can't leave right."**

**"Tiffany no come back."**

**"Ben do you know how much u can hurtme."**

**"I love u tiff."**

**"N Courtney I'm sorry."**

**Well there u have it bye."**


	6. Chapter 6

(Gwen's pov)

Here we were with us I guess not sure Brittany went to the back to work on our outfits grace was writing a song everyone else was talking except ms white she was making tea. Then a song that my mom used to sing to me played through my mind and before I knew it I was singing out loud. " why does life and fate break like a twig why does your life have to unfair why when the rain falls I can't hold my head up high why does everyday have to be a struggle why do I care anymore anymore but fate brings lives together and away why does my life have to cruel but your your life is the worst yet you hold your head up high even in the dark if scared your courage shines brighter shines brighter." Tears were rolling down my face. Then I rembered everyone was here but before I knew it I felt gen hug me ugh great last thing I need know is this.

(Gens POV)

Gwen was singing a song my dad or her mom used to sing beforeI knew it I was hugging her.

(Normal POV)

Gwen was hugging gen grace stopped writing and was staring at them with everyone else until they heard something. "Omg why are u calling me I want nothing to do with you leave me alone you may be my mom but I don't care leave me alone" came from where Brittany was at.

(Brittnay's POV)

Why do they call me every year goshI left for a reason so why do they do this. "Brittany calm down please we love you and we want the best for you come back home sweetheart be our family again" came from my mom. "Never" I answered sharply.

(Normal Pov)

Grace looked scaredGwen was confused Ben was to busy thinking about dumb stuff and tiffany was just hooked on her. Then Brittany came in with the girls dresses and Ben's suit. "OK here everyone get dresses" Brittany said while handing out everyone's outfit. "Hey what about us where are ours" toxsa said. "Well deary if I knew u was coming I might've brought you an outfit for the dance" Brittany answered rudely. "Well I may have some outfits in the back for them" came ms white's voice from the kitchen. "OK let's get dresses and figure something out" said grace going to change.

-(1 hour later)-

"What took you so long flowerchan" asked tiffany to Brittany.

"One don't call me that ever two had to put on my outfit and makeup three I had to help Ben get untangled from his tie" Brittany said. Brittany was wearing a yellow and orange knee length dress with the right side going down to her foot and her dress had golden thunderbolts on it her hair had the bright yellow part as her bangs and some mix in with her ginger hair that released from its usual ponytail while her shoes were yellow with hints of orange. "Oh well you might as have done each other then" said Gwen. Gwen's dress was life black with hints of red and gray with the back of it dragging on the ground her usual spike hair was now straight down part of it still going over her eyes and her shoes were blood red with hints of black in it. "Gwen be nice" said grace. Her dress was red at the top and black on the bottom with one part of it going past her left foot and her hair was straight like Gwen with part of it running over her eye while the red part was mixed withe the black her shoes were black with red dots somewhere. "Yea Gwen lighten up" said Courtney. Her dress was ice blue looking a lot like Elsa's dress from frozen her shoes were dark blue while her hair was the way it usually was her goggles were gone. "Look can we just get this stupid battle of the bands thing over with" said Ben. He was wearing and black and pink tux with a pink tie his shoes were black dress shoes. "Hey itsnot stupid said tiffany. Her dress was green with hitns of brown and orange somewhere here dres was knee length with a part the didn't quite touch the florr but it was close her now hadand pink strip in it while her hair was in its usual state her shoes were just green. While the boys wore simple tuxes beni were a pink dress. "OK let's get it started in here" Brittany sang.

-(At the dance)-

"Oh yeah oh yeah you can't beat me cuz I where my shadesesessesse" sang a student. "Elimated" said the judge. "Next up is the tenkai knights" she said. "Singing there theme song." (No not from the show.) We are tenkai oooo we are tenkai oooo spacing the world from villanus robots cuz we are tenkai knights give fright cuz we are tenkai cuz we are tenkai when we know were in a corner we keep fighting oooooo keep fighting." " um I guess you pass yea."

-( final round due to me not wanting to write all that)-

"Ooooooo bet you wish you could turn bet you wish you could hide ooooo but this ain't a dream this real get ready for a big surprise" sang the booming the other band. "Oooooo we are here to bring good cheer we are here to spread the word we are here to win." The knights sang. You think you've won but guess what you can't win cigs we are awesome why don't the little squirt go take a hike". "We take insults we came here to have fun yea yea yea fun with our best friends cuz we know well stand side by side" sang the knights. Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah you should be scared cuz our song will make you frighttt" the boomings sang back. " oooooo my friends are are are here to have tonight you may win you may lose but our friendship will always stay TTTTTTRRRRRRUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE". Sang the knights. "The winner is the tenkai knights" said the judge. "YEEAAAAA."

Okay weird I know well bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know last chapter didn't have what I promised and I pinkie promise that this chapter wI'll and I'm making a reference to something in this chapter and yes this is also a chapter. Tip of the day: don't write stuff when your sleepy. Sort of dark this chapter is.**

(normal POV)

Grace was at home asleep until she felt something against her face making her unable to breathe. She sat up to see Brittany with a pillow. "Brittany what the heck is wrong with you" asked grace. "Where do I start" Brittany said. "Well I almost died when I was 1-" she started. "Shut up" grace hissed. "Oh okay and by the way I killed the other girls with a knife a pillow and toilet plunger and now I'm killing you" Brittany said. "Wait what" grace said. "Yea I stapped Courtney in the eye heart head foot then tiff walks in screams I grab a spoon and spoon out her eyes then stapped her in the heart Gwen comes starts screaming I hit her knock her out go to your bathroom grab a plunger and I don't think you want to hear the rest and also I baked your mom into a cake" Brittany said. "Why" grace asked. "I was bored" Brittany said acting like it was no big deal then grabbed a gun and shot grace in the face.

Grace shot up like a rocket and looked in her floor to see Courtney asleep next to Gwen and tiffany while she saw Brittany looking at her with a crazy smile. "I won five nights at Freddy's" she said before passing out. "Why do I have such weird friends" she asked herself before looking at the clock it read 12:45 pm. "WAKE UP GUYS OR NO LUNCH" she screamed. The other girls woke up soon after. "What do you guys want" grace asked. "Soup" said Gwen. "Corn dogs" said Courtney. "Pie" said Tiffany. "Brittany what about you" asked grace. " PASTA" brittnay said. "Really really that you said that" asked Gwen. "Yes" Brittany said.

**************after brunch***************

(May's POV)

Master seemed scared around Brittany I would to around someone with a dog. "Master what's wrong do I need to scratch Brittany for you I will I'll make her bleed for you master" i said but all they heard was meow meow meow. "Hey Tiffany you know what today is" asked Brittany. "No" said tiffany.

(Brittnay's POV) Of course she wouldn't remember today. So I pulled something out of my purse it was in a ziploc bag that I kept in a private area in my purse. It was a tooth many may think it seems dumb or gross but this tooth has a story around it. "Remember when we met in kindergarten" I asked. "Oh yeah"tiff said.

*************flashback************

It was recess at school Brittany was hanging with the boys competing to see who was better. Tiffinay was trying not to get spotted by her bullies. "Hey pipsqeak what you doing here all by yourself" said one bully. "Trying to keep away from you meanies" tiffinay said. "Well guess what all your bases are mine" said another bully. "That didn't even make sense and leave her alone or I'll kick where the sun don't shine" said Brittany. "Ooooooooooooo" said a bunch of students. "Shut up you ghosts" Brittany said before kicking the first bully in the place. "You twerp" said the other bully. Brittany then went over to him and punched him the face making one of his teeth fall out. "Now what b****" Brittany said. "Dention" she said bummed. Tiffinay cussed to get dention to say thanks. "Thanks." "No prob rob." "Here take this tooth it came from one bully I hope we can be friends" said tiff. "Sure" said Brittany but in her mind she was thinking 'yes finally a minion to do my bidding hahahahahaha I knew paying those bullies would work'.

******************present******************

Yep good times good times" brittnay said.

*************** ms whites shop*************

The boys where up stairs getting ready to go home cuz ms white figured a way for them to go back. "So zap them with this thing and they leave forever right cuz I went to talk to gen and he told me to get out and he had his hand in his pants what's like with that" Brittany said. "Hey shut up" said gen as he came downstairs. "Nope and Ben do you know how much you can hurt me I love you still" Brittany said. "Was" but Ben was cut off by brittnay's lips. "I'm leaving" said grace. "No grace you can't leave right" asked tiffinay. "Tiff I'm doing this cuz I love you like a sister" said grace. "Tiff I love you" said Courtney. "what the frig just happened" asked toxsa. "I was joking" said Courtney. "Me too o was bored" said Brittany. "I wanted some chips" said grace. "OK just use the machine" ms white said. Bamn. Done. "We did it." "See ya." "No don't leave tiff " said Brittany.

That's its Bye.

This was done hope you like it. It will be back to its old ways soon with longer chapters yay bye.


	8. Author note

**Ok author note sorry for not updating in awhile but I'm thinking of scrapping this story. But if I continue it well I'm running out of ideas and the only thing that I can think of when I'm writing chapters is hypno's lullaby so yeah and I have a real chapter for this story but I'm still working on it so that's it bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm back and better then ever. Sorry this took so long I got locked out for awhile.**

Some voice: Once upon a time in the magical land of. Wait what do you mean wrong fandom. Oh this tenkai knights jeez oh I'm sorry. Once upon time where robots rule a planet there was four knights. OK fine you caught me there was six knights. Four of them will become the main characters. Like fandom favorite Gwen. And the blueberry Courtney who later gets destroyed by a dragon. And the pink one Ben. And finally since no anime is complete without the misty look like there's the blonde one.

Bangs could be heard in the darkness the bangs got louder each time. Before it stopped and a shadow approached a figure. The shadow was ready to attack. But before it could the lights were turned on.

Brittany:Kiko what are doing in my room.

Kiko: I wanted sandy back so give it.

Brittany:No way Honey-sempai now go before I hurt you.

Some voice:Stop it before I do a scene break.

Brittany and kiko:Make us.

-(The park)-

Gwen:Finally I can be alone.

Grace and Courtney:Hey Gwen the fans think we're in love with you kiss us.

Gwen:What did me and Brittany tell you about talking with the fans.

Grace:To not talk to them for any reason.

Grace and Courtney look down ashamed. Before a third figure approchs them.

Ben:What going on here.

Gwen:They were talking to the fans.

Ben:What's wrong with that I talk to them all the time.

Gwen:You know what I'm done here. I'm going over to the pedophile's place I mean ms white's place.

-(In Tiffany's room.)-

The room was dark the only light coming from a nearbyTV. On it was a video game.

Brittany:Tiffany what you doing.

Brittany popped up in front of the TV.

Tiffany:Brittany move I'm going to lose.

A weird noise could be heard. And the screen went black with white letters on it.

Brittany:*laughs* You still play pokemon!

Tiffany:Yeah so what about there are grown ups who like little girl shows.

Brittany:Yea well that's are fans. And why are you playing with the enemy don't you know we're trying to overthrow pokemon.

Tiffany:What about MLP?

Brittany:One show at a time tiff.

Tiffany:Why are you over here anyways?

Brittany leans down and presses her lips against Tiffany's. After awhile she broke the kiss and sat next to Tiffany.

Brittany:that's why I'm here.

Tiffany:Really did you just kiss me!

Brittany:You know you liked it and besides now your my girlfriend.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Oh did I mention there was Yuri.**


End file.
